Raziel, The Ageless
by deformityofgod
Summary: Raziel, a vampire without origin, has just recently become aware of the world around him. What will become of him as he wonders through the modern world, seeking out an old enemy? Read and find out reveiw too please
1. Introduction

Alright, this is my super kick butt hellsing story. I just started it, so dont expect me to add every day. It will end in time, but for now just read. I also have a Read Or Die fanfic if anyone is interest...

SJC, contact me...

**

* * *

**

**Raziel: The Being Without Origin **

I am a vampire.

I don't know who I am. Really, I don't.

Raziel. My name is Raziel, I suppose. Well, maybe, I am unsure.

As for my origin…there is none that I know of, save for a few fragmented memories. I have only recently come to know my name, actually, and the small amount of visions of my past that I have been granted.

But that is actually why I am here. I am here to tell the story to this point of exactly how I became aware of the world around me and all of its technological glories, the amazing wonders that this age has shown me; and that time had passed lifetimes from my own birth. It was through the meeting of a certain individual that I was taken from my thoughtless wanderings, through the distant rainforests, the continuously changing cities, the freezing mountain ranges, and even the very depths of the sea. I have been possibly everywhere, though I cannot say for sure that that is true. I only know that I am now aware of the spinning world around me.

But I need to start from exactly how this came to be.

To begin, a description of myself should be given. I am of average height, five feet and nine inches to be exact. My skin is pale, though as I have learned through my newly attained memories, it was once tanned. I have brown hair that's cut short, but it does grow back every few years to its original length, down to the small of my back, though it stops there and doesn't go beyond that point. My eyes are red, demonic eyes, and my smile has two large fangs within it.

As for my attire…well, I found myself in literal rags, a large cloth wrapped around my body, my brown hair tangled so horribly that I had to cut it all of, my limbs covered in filth and rot. Now, though, I wear clothing that is a bit more modern, a long white trench coat, a gray button up shirt made of some very delicate fabric, and pair of black pants made of the similar cloth. Though, to tell the truth, I rather dislike these clothes, the only reason I wear them is to not to draw suspicion.

If I want attention, I know how to get it.

All I need to do is summon my nosforatu black magic, usually taking the color of a white glow, my powers running wildly all around. There is no shape, however, that I assimilate my powers to. I simply let it flow free. As for weapons, I wield a small dagger that seems to be very old, ancient even, with a gold hilt that has Egyptian hieroglyphics inscribed on it, the words reading "True Power", and a silver blade that seems to be rusted, but becomes an almost blue-silver color when I infuse my powers into it.

And when I do channel my energy through my dagger the results are quite devastating. I have memories of an entire pyramid laid to waste by my dagger and the energy that surges through it, the remains becoming tiny grains of sand and thus spreading into the winds. There once too was a magnificent city, seeming to be alien from the caveman lifestyle the world lead, its image filled with technology well beyond the glories that I have seen in this modern age. I believe that it was Atlantis, and I envision a burst of energy shooting out of the end of my dagger, the city becomes nothing, a simple pile of ash.

But those are obscured memories, for all I know, they are just fragments of imagination, and nothing more.

And there is one other possession that I have constantly at my side. It is a pendant made of red ruby with a golden crescent shaped moon wrapped around one of the sides. I always have it tied to a necklace and wrapped around my neck. For some reason, this pendant holds some value, though I don't know why. At this point I cannot say.

It was several months ago that I found myself like this. It was raining, and I was wandering the endless streets of some city in whatever this country is. I know that must be frustrating to comprehend, but I do not know at this point what country I am in exactly, only that I am in a land with the government of a Monarchy, a Queen ruling as the highest power.

But the streets were glorious, the nighttime lights painting split second canvases across my face and the rags I wore, the cobblestone streets pushing against my bare feet. The wind was calm on that night, winds blowing at my side, showing autumn's true face.

I heard a noise, a gunshot. Quite loud, actually, sounding too powerful to be a handgun. I stood dazed for a moment, curious as to what it was that just happened, but my interest was not too great for as soon as the shot drew my attention, I was already leaving the spot, my feet dragging on the stone path.

Another noise, loud, obnoxious, getting closer and louder. Police sirens it seemed, though as the vehicle owning the sirens drove up behind me I saw that it was no police car, it was too large to possibly be a civilian automobile. No, it seemed more like a modern military vehicle, about a dozen men and a single woman who's presence drew my attention jumping out of the beastly machine.

The woman stopped, sensing my vampiric presence, and turned to me. Realizing that she knew I was there I quickly used my black magic to make myself invisible to her. She obviously wasn't one of the true nosforatu, for she seemed to have dismissed my being there and ran into the building across from where I stood.

No, she was no nosforatu, but she was a vampire, I could sense that in her, and see it in her red eyes. From the short view I saw of her face, she was indeed a vixen of a young vampire, with two large womanly breasts and exposed legs coming from underneath her police uniform. Her hair was short and blonde, her face seeming to be innocent, too young for the madness of time to give it an appearance of despair or malignity; the only tint to her beauty was her red, vampiric eyes.

For an eternity of a moment I stood there, my thoughts of the voluptuous little vampire I saw, and of those that ran around the building, making sure no others were there. None of them could see me though; I was still invisible to them.

My mind raced, influenced by the liveliness of everyone there, when suddenly I was made fully aware of all my surroundings and brought back into the mentality of life. It was a certain strength I sensed, a power that could draw any nosforatu's attention.

Out of the building came a very tall man, towering over every other living being there, with long black hair and an emotionless appearance on his face. He wore orange glasses and a red hat that covered his head on all sides, a red trench coat with black clothing underneath it, though I couldn't see what sort they were. He placed his gun—a silver pistol with words engraved on the barrel—into his coat pocket and turned to me. I knew who he was, his identity flooding my mind. His name was—

"Alucard," I said to myself.

He grinned a large grin, and said in a whisper, "Raziel."

He was gone.


	2. CHAPTER 1

Well, here it is. Thanx fo the reveiws...you three. I am sorta having writers block...but i know where its going to go, so this story isnt going to die! Read more and review. bye

PS. SJC, EMAIL ME!

* * *

Chapter 1: Recover

If he had left on foot I would have followed, rushing after him at my fastest speeds, but instead he sank into the earth, a black portal at his feet, and when nosforatu disappear by those means there is no telling where they go.

But he was gone, and I was portal aware.

I looked about myself, seeing that I was covered in rags, dust, mold, an insect or two, and tangled hair. In my hands were the moon pendant and the "True Power" dagger. I saw the streetlights, the stone path, the buildings, the modernism. I saw the world.

"What has become of me," I said to myself as I realized the starvation in my veins. I needed to drink blood; the last drink I had taken in was more than many moons before. The starvation stabbed at my entire body, pain coursing through each of my veins. There wasn't the time to seek out a victim, I would have to call out to one of the military looking men and trick him into coming to me.

One of the military men quickly came into my view. It was apparent that this man was without a complex thought, as he was simply standing there, pretending he was busy with a task whenever he saw someone come by.

Well, he wouldn't be missed too much.

Using my vampiric powers I made his mind show him a world of bright colors and absolute tranquility, flowers of all colors at his feet and surrounding him in all directions.

"Hello," a voice of a woman called to him. He looked up and there stood a beautiful woman, one whose image I saw in his mind. Shyly he waved to her, his face reddening. The woman ran to him and collapsed in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I've been waiting for you," the man told her. "I've been waiting…"

"Yes," the woman replied, "and I have been waiting for you, and now we are together. We are here, and we can be at peace forever now." She kissed his cheek and buried her head into his neck.

"At peace," the man mumbled. "At peace forever."

"Yes, forever," I spoke to myself as I took him into a dark alley, his body weightless in my arms. "You and I will be one forever," I said, his ears hearing the voice of the woman. He seemed to relax in my grasp as I drew his neck to my lips. "Forever," I whispered one last time. He was in absolute peace when I sunk my teeth into him, and only in his last moment did he realize he was dying. But it was too late for him to fight, he was already dead.

The hot liquid still stood on the tip of my tongue, my taste buds filled with such an ecstasy that my entire body drowned in the pleasure. It seemed forever that I stood there entranced by the blood, my mind devoid of all thought, save for experiencing the blood in it's veins.

When I opened my eyes I felt my body had grown, and it then came to my knowledge that I had been nothing more than skin and bones not even a moment ago. My animated corpse had expanded, my muscles formed, my limbs and organs returned to the way they once were.

I looked down at the drained corpse that lay on the stone earth. I bent down and kissed the mans cheek, and though I knew he was gone, I whispered to him, "Yes, you are at peace now. Now and forever."

I looked up at the sky and saw the black aura changing, the first hints of morning light showing. I was so weary, I needed to rest, whether the sun would burn me or not. I took the man's clothes and dressed myself in them, leaving with him his weapons and his army jacket, the white shirt he wore underneath the jacket now on me. I also took his money and what little valuables from him, thinking of getting a room in a local inn.

Standing over the man for one last moment I left the alley to find a place to rest, my body, though freshly rejuvenated, worn out from countless nights of wandering.

"Alucard," I spoke to myself as I walked through the busy streets of the city. "Alucard," I repeated. I continued whispering his name over and over, each repetition of his name bringing more and more memory into my mind.

"Alucard…"

I know not how long it took me to find the refuge of a hotel, only that I had appeared in a room filled with modern furniture and modern decorations, the room large enough for at least a dozen individuals, though it was only for my private use.

I stood at a large window that lead to an outdoor room, the view of the glorious city basking in the early morning sunlight blinding my eyes. I could feel the sun's rays burning my vampiric skin, but when I looked at my flesh I saw that not a single spec of myself was even remotely singed. All I felt was the sun burning me, but I did not care that about the pain of it. All that mattered was Alucard, and I could not fathom the reason as to why he was so important.

It was countless the number of times I called his name, and I don't even know how many days and nights had passed by while I stood at that window, looking down at the city. All I know is that on one night he was sitting in one of the chairs within the outdoor room, the same mocking grin I saw on him before upon his face, one of his vampiric eyes visible from behind his orange sunglasses, a wine glass filled with cold human blood in his hand.

At that moment, my blood began to boil.


	3. CHAPTER 2

_OK, i would like to thank all of my reviewers for being patient with me, i apologize for not updating alot, but i am busy with school, and...not writing..._

Jack-e: no this isnt a yoai

cryearth-wow...thank you so much. Really, i appreciate it, that review made my day.

little sister-well, he will never know much about himself, so i apologize in advance

Alright kids, here it is. I hope i got the research right

* * *

Chapter 2: Shooting Star

"Raziel, so kind of you that you finally decided to come out here," Alucard said in his growl of a voice as I stepped out onto the outdoor room.

"Alucard you bastard," I roared as I readied my dagger in my hand.

He laughed hysterically. "Yes Raziel, and exactly _why _am I a bastard?" he mocked from his position in the chair, the only thing changed on him was the position of his head. "Do you even remember who you are? Poor thoughtless dog of Hell."

I placed my dagger behind my back and prepared to attack him. "It doesn't matter, all I know and need to know right now is that you need to die."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked as he stood and drew a silver, L-shaped contraption from his coat pocket.

I stared at the silver device in his hand. "What sort of mechanism is that in your hand? I have seen the same weaponry with those humans that you seem to follow around."

"Ah yes, this," he said. "This is called a gun, my ignorant Raziel. You see in this current age the old weapons are obsolete, and it is with the weapons of man that we do battle. But this holds no ordinary shells." He pulled the clip out of his gun and showed it to me, "this fires a thirteen-millimeter explosive round, the metal for the bullets contain silver from a cross that came from Lanchester Church."

"Silver from a cross?" I asked as he placed the clip back in his gun. "Lanchester Church? Alucard you make no sense."

"Raziel, you know less then I realized. But I suppose that's understandable, considering you don't even know your own past."

"Will you shut up already," I roared, my voice becoming anxious. "Its time for you to die Alucard!"

"Well then, why should I die without putting up a fight?" he mocked as he pointed his gun at me. "Come on Raziel, I know what you can really do, so why don't we have some fun?"

"You seem very enthused to die Alucard. But if that is your wish," I said lunging at him, "then I will send you quickly to death!"

My knife was aimed at his head, held by my extended arm. It seemed time moved slower as the blade tip came close to his head, but suddenly Alucard growled the words "nice try" and an explosion came from his silver gun, throwing me back against the wall of the outdoor room.

"What the…what the hell was that?" I demanded as I focused my energy on regenerating, one of the few powers I knew of then.

"I told you, this is a gun, and that was a bullet; and when a bullet is fired from a gun it creates the previous effect. But come now, you know that we don't have to fight like that. Why don't we do battle like true nosforatu?" he said as he put his hands together, forming a vertical rectangle with his fingers, his gun hanging from the side of his palm. "Releasing Control Arc Restraint System to level three. Level two. Now releasing Control Arc Restraint System to level one, Cromwell Initiative is now in effect. Unrestricted restraint will remain unlocked until target is silenced." He smiled, "Get ready, Raziel!"

"What are you talking about, Alucard?"

"Come on, use your _True Power_, don't just stand there," he roared as everything around us became dark. "You once knew how to use all of your powers without restraint, so why not do it again."

"Well," I said as I stood up and readied my dagger, the wound from his bullet now healed. "Lets have a go at it then."

His body became shapeless, his black and red aura flowing wildly around me. I focused what I knew of my energy into my dagger and held it above my head. A white glow shot out in all directions, hitting Alucard and making the black surrounding disappear, showing that we were in the sky, floating.

"Not bad Raziel," he mocked as his torso took form from behind a cloud of black and red. "But you still aren't even close to what you really are!" A black gun appeared from behind the black cloud, aimed at my head.

"Right, like I'm to fall for that trick again," I said as I placed my dagger before me. Grinning, he shot his black gun and hit my knife, his bullet cracking my dagger.

"What was that you were saying," he scoffed.

"What is this? Your previous weapon didn't have near the power that your current gun has. What black magic have you worked on your machine?"

"Raziel, if you don't even know simple machinery then how could you ever understand your full potential. It was a waste trying to force you into your old self, the King of the Sands. I think I will just end your sad, pathetic existence now Raziel." Releasing several shots from his bullet he shot me in eight spots on my torso, almost tearing apart my entire body.

"Alucard!" I hissed as I fell from the sky and towards the earth.

"Raziel, you worthless old hag," he called from the sky, his black aura shooting back to the hotel.

I fell like a comet, my torn body blazing towards the ground at impossible speeds. My limbs seemed inflamed cinders, my head a chunk of carrion, my fleshy remains becoming burned. When finally I collided into the earth my remains became liquefied, my entire body nothing more than a pool of blood.


	4. Chapter 3

Thats right, 2 updates in two days, BUT NO REVIEWS! Start reviewing, or else...please? Alright. Well heres a spoiler for the chapter, he makes a fledgling!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Regeneration of the Ages**

I was aware of what had become of me in the crash. I had become mere blood, my body now a liquid puddle of red agony. I felt every single spec of my being, each piece of my remains burning with the anguish of the fire's kiss. Each passing second seemed an eternity of misery, and it took all of my will to overcome the suffering and regenerate my body to its "Natural" state.

It took hours for me to simply regenerate the basic frame of my body, details such as limbs and appendages almost nonexistent. When finally I pieced my carcass together I forced myself to reanimate, my digits like worms, squirming around to find an absolute form.

I saw what I had looked like through my Vampiric Eye, my corpse reduced to the skeleton that it had been nights before, my hair connected to a horrify fleshy skull, my eyes bulging out like two crystal balls with red pupils. I had become more of a wraith then I had before, when I took the military mans life.

This time however I did not have the strength to call out for a human, instead I had to feed from the beast creature from around me, my presence attracting all of the small creatures of the wilderness. It was rats that I fed from to regain my strength, their furry little bodies becoming rat cadavers quicker then I their blood could sustain me.

After what felt like days of feeding from the rats I called out to the canine animals, the dogs that the humans kept as pets. It was very quick that one of the slobbering beasts came running towards me and began licking my fleshy skeleton.

"I'm sorry canine," I hissed at the creature. "But this night your simple desires go unfulfilled." I reached for the beast and drew him towards me, his short hairs pricking against my skin. He whimpered and yelped as I drained him, his powerful legs trying to surpass my vampiric strength.

In moments I was standing, the dogs body drained and resting in my arms. I thanked the creature and then set him down, my limbs powerful enough to seek out a human for me to finish off, allowing me to stop killing.

"Oh, who's there," a young, tender voice called to me. I turned to see a young girl, her limbs fragile, her skin soft and silky, her body covered in the finest of clothing that a young woman could wear. She seemed very kind hearted, her eyes soft, her face expressing true worry. It made me feel ashamed to feed from woman such as herself, but my need to survive was more important to me then her need.

"Listen," I groaned, my voice shaky and dry. "I am an evil creature that lives from humans, and though it brings me shame to need to take from you, I am going to take from you. I apologize."

"But…but what…" she mumbled, her body quivering in fear.

"If things were different, perhaps I would have let you live. But now," I said as I leapt at her, my mouth latching to her neck the way a leech might. I sucked from her the warm, swooning liquid that only a human's blood could be, the sweet texture, the taste rushing through my body, sending ecstasy into my veins. Finally I felt that her entire body was drained of blood, and so I let her fragile body slip through my fingers, her corpse falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her as I looked for my possessions in what I had come to realize was an alley. "But the instinct to survive is the only thing a vampire cannot overcome, it is only in the desire to die that we actually stop surviving and fade away into the abyss. My instinct to survive is greater now then ever, I assume, and so I must live on." I saw the pendant and dagger across from me, burned into the earth. Pulling the two from the ground I told her, "Well, whatever your life was, its over. You are at peace, little beauty."

I stood and considered what I had to do next. It seemed obvious that if I were to even have a clue of the words that Alucard spoke of I would need to study the history of the world, and even go as far as to study the literature of all the countries and religions. It also became apparent that I would need a weapon that was similar to Alucard's, a gun that could shoot out the magical bullets. I would also need to find a new pair of clothes; my previous pair had been burned by the fall. I was about to leap onto the building next to me, but I was suddenly distracted.

"Thirsty," a voice called out to me in a hiss, a throat that was very dry.

"What's that?" I said and turned and looked to the grounded. The wraith beauty was moving. "No," I gasped, "you can't be. Are you untainted? Have you never been touched by the love of the flesh?"

She shook her head and repeated the word again, "thirsty."

"What have I done?" I groaned as I rushed to aid her. Without thinking I bit into my wrist and pressed it to her lips, her head bending upward to meet my extended arm. I felt her licking at my wound, her tongue lapping at the blood leaking from my wrist. When the strength at last came to her she grasped my arm with her bony fingers and sucked at my wound, my blood being forced out of my veins.

"Alright," I yelled as I pulled my wrist away, her fingers still reaching for my arms. "That should be enough blood so you can stand. Wait here until we find a human to feed from."

"It burns," she murmured as she stumbled to her feet.

"I can't believe you're a virgin," I moaned as I looked to the end of the alleyway, seeking out for a human wanting death. "Well, right now you need blood, and I need to get back what I took from you."

"Virgin?" she asked, the hunger making thought hard for her.

"Yes, when a vampire drinks blood from virgin human, then that person becomes a vampire," I explained as a human walked into view. "Ah, perfect," I whispered as I dashed towards him, my body moving with the curves of the shadows.

What the—" the man cried out as I placed my hand over his mouth and took him into the dark alley. Before he could even fight against me I broke his neck, rendering him immobile.

"Now young one, drink from him as I do," I told her as I placed my mouth to his neck, tearing for her a wound with my teeth. "Take the blood from him as you took it from me," I whispered as I placed my head on the other side of his neck and began to drink from him myself.

I smelled her sweet perfumed scent next to me, her body resting next to me as she swooned from the blood. As soon as the man died she rested her entire body against me, the human liquid filling her veins and giving her strength.

I stood and carried her up with me, placing her wobbling body before me. "Take his clothes off for me," I ordered as I readied my knife.

"Why?" she asked as she began to remove his garments.

"I don't want the smell of ghouls on my clothes."

"Ghouls?"

"Yes," I said as I readied my dagger. "Just as a virgin will become a vampire from a vampire's kiss, an unclean human's corpse will become animated like a zombie. I didn't think to take care of the last human I drank blood from, but I'm sure he was taken care of. Now, stand back as I send his body to nothingness."

"Yes sir," she whispered as she removed his pants and stepped back.

"Farewell, poor dead soul." His corpse began to move, his fingers trembling, his legs shaking. "No you don't," I roared as I brought down my knife and pushed it into his chest. In an instant his cadaver became dust and blew away into the winds.

"What was that?" the woman shrieked as she stumbled to the ground.

"That is our future, my poor dead child. I am sorry that this is what I have given you, but at least you wont have to fear death until you want death." I stopped.

"Why do you talk like that, sir?" she asked me as she handed me the man's clothes.

"Do not give me such a name as sir or master; I do not deserve that name. I brought you into this against your desire or knowing, and so you will never call me those titles. Perhaps you will one day give me names like bastard, or wretch, but for now just call me Raziel. And what is your name, gorgeously dressed little beauty?"

"Elise. My name is Elise," she said turning her gaze away from me as I dressed.

"Well Elise, you have a lot to teach me. I am thousands of years uninformed about the world, I don't even know where to begin looking for information about this world. Come Elise, let us go."

"Yes sir, or Mr. Raziel!" she said excitedly as she ran to my side.


	5. Chapter 4

_Ohy, sorry its taken me so long to get to you all a new chapter. Havent had internet access...bla bla blah...Well, thanks for the review everyone, please review this too. Thanks_

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to Hell

"Well," Elise explained to me. "There is the basic history, the ages, the renaissance, the crusades, and that's just Europe. There is still the history of Asia, the Americas, Africa, all of the colonies; oh there is just so much to say, but you and I have eternity to speak, Master Raziel."

"Raziel, its just Raziel," I said as we walked down the street, the early morning darkness showing the coming of the sun. I turned to her and gazed her appearance a second time.

She was indeed a beautiful young woman, her height a bit shorter than my own, and her limbs appearing to move as ripples in water. Her hair was long and the color of tree bark, and her eyes the same. She wore a pair of dark blue pants that were cut in a very attractive fashion, the fabric clinging to the curves of her legs and buttocks, her feet trapped in black sandals with large needles at the heels. On her torso there was a small coat made of dark blue cloth, the bottom of the jacket cut short and exposing the roundness of her derrière. Indeed, she was an attractive young fledgling, wrapped in midnight blue.

"Why are you so enthralled with me Elise?" I asked, continuing from what I had said before. "I killed you and made you an undead rogue, how could you not despise me with all of your being?"

She stopped.

"I'm thankful," she murmured. "I have been afraid of death for years, my mind unable to believe faith. The abyss has brought chills to my spine and has made me collapse time and time again." She looked up at me and whispered, "but now, Master Raziel, you have given me eternity to live. I can be conscious forever."

I was speechless.

"You actually want immortality?" I asked coldly.

"Yes," she replied, smiling. "I wanted forever, and now I have forever."

"Well," I said as I turned and walked on in search of a new hotel. "I suppose you can have forever then to lose yourself and disconnect from your body."

For a while the two of us walked in an awkward silence, the morning showing the first signs of the sun rising.

"We need to hurry and get you into a dark place that can protect you from the sun. Being one of my fledglings, you will quickly become a strong being in comparison with other young vampires. But just because I made you does not mean you are indestructible by the sun at this point. You will need to stay in darkness before I can train you to resist the sun's horrible ray's."

"Yes Master Raziel," she replied. "I'm getting tired anyways, so lets find a place to sleep."

"Well, all we need to do is find an inn that has some vacancies and we will be fine."

"Hmm," she said as she looked around. "Wait, this is my neighborhood, I live very close to here."

"Do you live alone?" I asked.

"Yes, I live all alone in an apartment that my parents provide for me." She looked up at me and smiled, "I'm the daughter of very rich parents!"

"Are you?" I asked her as she moved in front of me and led the way. She grabbed me by the wrist and began to run, her speed becoming a bit too quick for human speed, and heads were beginning to turn.

"Slow down, you're drawing attention," I ordered, and like a well trained pet she agreed, her fast run becoming a vigorous skip, my arm moving upward and downward with each little jump she took. I could tell that this young woman would become an annoyance very quickly, possibly such an irritation that my most horrible of rage might become unleashed upon her. I would have to guard Elise from my own self, as she was my responsibility and my repayment for taking her life.

"C'mon Master Raziel, lets go have some fun before the sun comes up," Elise cried out in curiosity of her new powers.

"Were you not just feeling weary a few moments ago? How is it that you have become so lively in such a short time?" I asked. I could not recall ever having such a reserve of energy, but then again, there was so very little for me to call memories that it seemed pointless to try.

"I don't know," she mumbled as she attempted to compose herself, her arms extended at her sides like two immovable poles, her posture straightened momentarily. "I guess I'm just weird," she sighed and reached into her coat pocket. She pulled out a very small key, no larger than a coin and with sharp teeth on one side.

"Why do you have that?" I asked as we stopped in front of a door, all the windows dark and without the magical illumination orbs that fill every place I've seen.

"We're here," she said smiling, her small key inserted and then twisted into a tiny hole. She opened the door and then invited me in, the darkness of her dwellings making things difficult for even myself to see. I was astonished when she clapped her hands together twice and all of her illumination orbs powered on.

"What was that?" I gasped, pulling out my dagger for caution of an attack.

"Oh calm down," she mocked. "It's a little device that turns lights on and off whenever you clap your hands."

"Really," I said, amazed. After a short instant of debate I decided I would attempt the same feat that she had just done. With my shaking hands I made a clapping noise in the same manner that she had, the two slaps with the sort of timed rhythm. In an instant all of the illumination orbs became dark, making her dwellings the image of darkness.

"Amazing," I laughed as I again clapped my hands twice, the illumination orbs using their magic to make everything visible. I repeated the feat several times until finally young Elise grabbed my hands, preventing me from clapping my palms together again.

"You really have been out for a long time, haven't you Mr. Raziel?" She asked as she guided me to a table in the largest space in her dwellings. She sat me down and walked to the corner opposite of me. "Are you hungry, Master Raziel?"

"Hungry?" I asked as I gazed around the room, seeing all of the technological magic and the various pieces of art taken from the ages.

"You don't know?" she asked as she opened the door to a large white device that made a humming noise. She buried her head into the mechanism for a moment, then stood up and closed the door, a large vase with a clear-green liquid swimming around the inside of it in her hand.

"What is that odd liquid in you vase there?" I asked, confused as to what she wanted to do with it.

"This? Well, basically it is flavored water, and you drink it when you're thirsty."

"Drink? Elise, we cannot drink any liquid besides blood, and we cannot devour any food. Our only source of nourishment is blood."

"What? So we cant eat or drink?" She asked as her body became motionless, the green liquid spilling from the edge of her vase.

"No. We are not mortals now; we are vampires. Do you understand Elise?" I asked.

She stood in stillness for a moment, then her body began to convulse, the vase slipping from her hand and shattering into a thousand fragments on the ground. She shrieked loudly, her voice shaking all of the little objects that stood on the shelves. She began to cry, clear tears falling from her eyes and onto the floor of shattered dreams.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey, thanx for the review you TWO! Psh, only two...well, its better than none. Dont think I'm not glad you 2 reviewed, i just expected more...but thats what i get for not updating in 3 weeks! Well anyways, I've written myself into a corner, and now am trying to figure out what to do. I know what to do, more rather, i just dont know how to do it. Well, either way, read and review, and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Solace before Slumber

"Elise!" I shouted as I ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, her body like a shivering rag doll. Her shrieks echoed throughout her dwellings, and her words were distorted between gasps. "Elise, stop this madness! You will always live, but this is the price of immortality."

"Why? Why, why, why, why, why?" she cried out, her arms becoming reanimated as she reached for my arms and dug her nails into my skin. She then made a gurgled scream and began to kick at me, her hits like a child's.

"Calm yourself Elise!" I ordered as I moved her from my grasp and into my arms, her body crushed against mine. "Yes, this is vampirism young Elise, but you must not let the madness terrify you. You need to embrace the darkness, and—"

Just then a sudden vision came to me, one of myself many years before now.

"My Ra, are you stupid?" a faceless man said to me. I looked up at him, my vision in a red tint, and I saw that I was surrounded by midnight sand. In the distance there was a single pyramid, its size overwhelming.

"You need to take in this darkness," the faceless man continued. "Make it as yourself and live each waking moment in the embrace of the moonlit glory. The Gods command it of us, and so we must obey, understand?"

"Yes master," I whimpered, and without realizing it I was in Elise's dwellings again, my own limbs shaking. I dropped Elise and grabbed at the sides of my head, my mouth letting out a hissing gasp, my eyes bleeding without injury.

"YOU BASTARD!" she called me as I regained myself, the blood from my eyes licked away by my long tongue. "You did this to me. You turned me into this inhuman…THING!"

"No," I said as I licked away the last drops of blood from my cheeks and cleared my throat. "You are not inhuman, you are more than human. Any mortal would long to have what we have, and you are lucky enough to have the undead gift." Taking hold of her shoulders again I lifted her to her feet and steadied her, her body wobbly, her eyes still full of tears.

"Elise," I continued, "you need to take in the darkness. You need to make this into yourself and live every moment by the grace of the moonlight. The Gods command it of us—this thing that we are—and so we must obey without question. Understand?"

She looked up at me, her eyes fluttering, her limbs shivering. She then did something most unexpected: she placed both of her arms outward and wrapped them around my neck, her head rested on my chest, her perfumed scent filling my senses.

"Yes, of coarse Master Raziel," she said in a monotone voice. "I'm sorry, and I will do as the Gods want of us. Thank you so much for giving me this gift, and I will forever cherish it."

"Don't cherish it," I said as I placed my arms around her and pressed her against me. "Simply make it yourself, understand." She shook her head. "Now, we need to get you into a dark room, where is one?" She extended her arm out ward and pointed towards a hallway.

Carrying in my arms I searched each individual door until I came across her bedroom, a large space with very luxurious decorations. She had paintings of all sorts on the walls, a dresser that was half of my size and longer than my height, a desk with the modern box on it and letter keys, and a bed where she could rest. I walked her to her bed and began to lay her down, but she became instantly reluctant.

"No," she said and clung to me. "Sleep next to me. Don't leave me here alone Master Raziel."

"Yes, of coarse I will," I replied as I carried her into the bed with me. I covered her body with all of the bed cloths I could find and kept my arms wrapped around her. "I wont let you go Elise. Not until you want to rid yourself of my presence will I let you go."

She squeezed my arm to tell me she heard the promise, and then quickly her grasp became a soft touch, her body exhausted and in rest. I gazed at the curvatures of her face as the sun began to rise, and saw nothing less than artistic beauty as I myself fell into slumber that I had not knowingly experienced for ages.

In my last moments of awareness I saw another faceless figure, his location across from mine, two long blades in his hands. I looked down to see that I was holding my 'True Power' dagger, my red pendant emitting a glow. The faceless creature lunged at me, his blades pointed directly at me. As he came closer and closer I saw his features: his red eyes, his crooked teeth, his long black hair, and his garments, each piece the color red.

"He must die," I whispered in my slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

Ohy, sorry that this one has taken me so long to write everyone. I had a hard time with it, re-wrote it 3 or 4 times, still couldnt get it right, so i scrapped that idea and came up with this one. I am not quite too satisfied with this chapter, but it makes the story move along. But you have to make sure you keep reading until the end because i have come up withan ending for this story that i am very satisfied with, i only have to get there. This story will be about 40 chapters or less, if I'm lucky.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Lessons**

"Well that was more difficult than it had to be," I said as we walked out of the gun store, a bag filled with ammunition by the both of us. Elise was an expert at guns, and showed me everything I needed for my revolvers—two beautifully made guns with long silver barrels and white handles—as well as the shotgun that looked like every other shotgun she showed me. She explained to me the ways to find the best ammunition for the revolvers, how well the hammers would work in firing the bullets, and even how to properly aim a gun. Elise had also chosen for herself a "rifle" as she called it, with a painted black wooden handle and a long black barrel. She had told me it was all she would need, as it was the best she could shoot with.

The only hard part about purchasing the guns was the gun store owner himself. He had told us that we would have to wait before we could procure any firearm, and instead of waiting I decided to allow Elise to have her meal for the night. It did scare her, however, when I made her murder the ghoul that she had created, and it seemed for an instant that she was even regretful, but seconds after she seemed to reanimate into her usual, cheery self.

"So why does this 'Alucard' guy have to die?" Elise asked as we walked down the abandoned midnight streets. "What did he do to you that was so terrible that you now have no other purpose than to kill him?"

"I don't know," I said softly in reply.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she cried out. "You just don't hold a grudge for no reason, you know? You have to actually—"

"Elise, the only reason I am here know is because of this hatred for that creature. Now do not question this any further, understand?"

"Yes sir Mr. Raziel sir!" she said as she stood erect, lengthened all of her fingers and placed her hand to the top of her head.

"What manner of gesture is this Elise?" I asked Elise, watching her become relaxed again.

"It's a salute. It came from the army, where all the soldiers salute their leader."

"How intriguing," I admitted, becoming fascinated by her and her knowledge of modern times. There was so much for me to learn from her, and there was eternity to learn the knowledge I needed to know, but I had to keep my education limited to basic knowledge as I had other matters to attend to.

It then occurred to me that she would need to be taught certain things as well.

"Elise, you will need to learn your powers soon, for if I am to die in my next battle with Alucard then you will have to survive without my guidance. So the first thing you need to learn is how to use your third eye."

"Master, what's a third eye?" Elise asked as she looked up at me, confused and attempting to look at her forehead.

"It is a vampiric gift that allows you to see things that are beyond your immediate sight," I explained as I sought out something she could focus on with her third eye.

"So does that mean I can see people in Japan and America?" she inquired.

"Well, with the current strength you have, no. But perhaps you can in time. Now," I said as I pointed to a fire hydrant near the end of the street. "Tell me what is written on the other side of that fire hydrant."

"But how?" she whined with lost eyes. "I cannot—"

"Elise, simply focus. It is by instinct that you will understand the third eye and all of its powers. Now Elise, tell me what is written on the other side of that hydrant!"

I watched her turn her gaze upon the red hydrant, focusing on that one object. It seemed with all of her body she focused, as even her body began to shake, but her eyes suddenly widened. She did it.

"It says Scottie D is the Shit," she remarked in amazement.

"Yes, exactly Elise," I said, applauding her accomplishment. "In time you will learn to see even further than just a few hundred yards away. You will be able to see what any human could not."

"Master," Elise said quietly in pondering.

"Yes, what is it Elise?" I asked, gazing the look of pondering on her face.

"Do you think it might be possible to use the third eye to aim at a target?"

Fascinating. I had not even considered such a possibility, but the young Elise had found a way to aim without even looking at a target.

"Well," I said as I placed the bag onto the grand and pulled out a box of ammunition. I loaded each barrel of my revolver with the little bullets until there were no empty spaces. "Why don't we find out?" I asked as I placed my gun before me and used my third eye to see the tip of the fire hydrant. Yes, there, the very top where the screw is. With the pull of my trigger I heard a loud explosion then saw the fire hydrant burst open, spilling an endless fount of water.

"Did you do it?" asked Elise as she gazed the gush of water escaping the hydrant.

"Yes I did, and I think with this force I can kill the vampire Alucard," I replied, beginning to laugh hysterically. It all seemed so simple, with the simple pull of a trigger devastating damage could result. No wonder Alucard's gun seemed so powerful, for these bullets could tear apart the very fabric of existence and make pure destruction. A bullet could end lives, could end worlds, and end words; and it would be with my bullet that I would end the words of Alucard.

"Elise come, it is time for you to start teaching me about the world," I ordered as I headed for the direction of her apartment, my bag in hand. "Its time to begin everything."


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter wasnt too difficult too write, i just wanted a way to sum up something that could take a real long time to describe if desired (but it would become very boring that way). I also wanted to lead into the past of Elise, and this is the best way i could think of. Sorry it took me so long to post this, fanfiction wasnt letting me upload on friday.

read and review please.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Master and Fledgling: Teacher and Student**

In the following months the two of us would teach each other lessons that neither one of us could ever imagine.

My fledgling Elise had taught to me the great history of the world, from ancient Egyptians, to the ways of the modern times. She had told me of the various kings and queens throughout the lands, the horrors of the Holocaust, the various wars and strategies (which I found to be simply fascinating), a few of the religions, the dynasties of China and its great wall, and many other lessons which I could not have learned without her aid.

And in return I showed her the true nature of our vampiric kind. I taught her how to walk in the sun (which she adapted to rather quickly), how to read minds and send messages into minds, how to focus her third eye even sharper so she could see exactly what she wanted (though she was rather slow at learning), and how to be the puppeteer of her ghouls.

She seemed incapable of regeneration though. I had severed her finger countless times, only to force it back to its original position and use my own powers to make it work properly again, the entire finger returning to it's natural state.

I had also tested her physical strength on many occasions, each time her heart hesitating and causing her to become weak in battle. She knew how to make many fancy maneuvers, as she had proclaimed herself a very learned student for the martial arts, but such movements that consisted of intense gestures and exact actions couldn't be very much to a creature truly strong without the full strength hidden in her blood.

"You must learn to truly use your strength, Elise," I would say as I engaged her in hand-to-hand combat. "Only when you use your true potential can those movements of yours mean anything."

"But master, why must we vampires fight each other," she would ask while I constantly attacked her.

"Because that is how we survive."

When it came time to harness her power through weapons like the blades and other melee hardware, her true potential became apparent. She had used her weapons in combination with her martial arts skills, creating a dangerous being that could not be stopped unless beaten by one superior to her in abilities. When taken on by a sword she called a 'katana' she almost cut my limbs off, but it was with the power of my dagger that I sliced her blade in half, making it a simple piece of metal.

It became a disappointment, however, when I saw that though she had a vast knowledge of guns and other weaponry, she would constantly revert to the human way of shooting a gun. Constantly she would shoot only what she could see with her open eyes, and not what she saw in her mind's eye. Instead of shooting the leaf that had a worm on it, she would simply shoot the tree itself, not even seeing which leaf I spoke of.

"No Elise!" I would yell. "How many times must I say it, shoot with your third eye!"

"I cant help it, I've been shooting guns like this for years."

Many times I would give up on teaching her to harness her third eye to an exact point, and instead demanded that she used melee weapons in their place, the best of which would be the katana she had used in our fights. Instead she only desired to increase her training in the use of her third eye, saying that if she was given enough time she could become as good as I was with my eye.

It came to pass that she carried both a katana and a rifle on hand, my training of the third eye having ceased. She was always disappointed in herself that she could not use the third eye as well as I could. In comfort I would tell her that she was young, and I was an ancient being that lived long before guns were created.

My memories of my long life, however, did not change. I could only reconstruct small events: a fight with the man dressed in red, the destroying of several cities by my own dagger (though at present I know not how to harness such energy), many nosferatu falling by my hand, and nothing more.

I could only remember bloodshed and destruction.

When I came to such conclusions it was Elise that would comfort me, saying that my past would resurrect itself in my mind, and that being newly conscious had hindered my ability to remember.

And so we would comfort each other, and so our lessons would move on.

During our lessons to each other from the late summer to spring we spent every moment with each other. We were inseparable, as she found it hard to function without my aide, and I had grown accustomed to her presence. We were master and fledgling, the two of us bound together by blood.

"But why must we drink blood?" she asked me at times when the weakness of her human soul would stir.

"It is who we are, and it is our life force. Without it we are weak, but with it we are strong, and you need to be strong in order to protect yourself."

"But wont you always be here to protect me master?" she would say with a look of hopelessness on her face. All I could do at that point was take her into my arms and comfort her physically.

Truly she was a fragile creature, though every day I could see the strength inside her eyes increasing, showing me she was more than human. But in those early days she was so weak that she absolutely would not part from my side for any reason.

When she finally did leave my side though, I found it difficult to function without her.

There were a few nights that she would hunt on her own, attempting to teach herself how to find a victim on her own. I would follow her, telling myself that I wanted to see if she could hunt on her own, though I knew deep down that I couldn't help not being near her.

She could not drink on her own; I saw that almost instantly. She would use her mind reading abilities to find history in the minds of her victims, and her human conscience could not be eradicated in such instances.

During such hunts she would spend the entire night seeking a victim, only to come home weak and hungry, not strong enough to survive the sun's kiss. It would be on those nights that she would fall apart and beg for me to sleep near her, her body cradled in my arms.

It seemed odd: though she knew how to fight with the ferocity of a beast and the swiftness of an eagle, she had the softness of a child and an unstable heart. When she battled against me she would appear to be determined and strong, but when the subject of death would come to pass, she would simply shrivel up and become weak.

These thoughts constantly flooded my mind, but it hadn't occurred to me for many months that I had not known anything of her. I knew she was the child of rich parents and that she had quite the knowledge of weapons, but beyond that I was clueless. I decided to ask her about herself on one of her attempts to become independent by drinking on her own. I would learn of my fledgling's past and why it was so terrible that she could not bring herself to drink blood without my aide.

On the night that she out to hunt on her own I followed her, watching each movement she made, knowing that she couldn't sense my presence. As always, she seemed reluctant to feed, each potential victim she saw had some history in their minds that would stop her from making her move. She was unwilling to steal life unless it was commanded of her, and I could not control her for all of her eternity. I would have to make the need to feed lessen in her.

It was then that I decided to do what I had not done since the night I made her.

"Elise," I called out from above her, slowly ascending from the top of the roof and onto the ground.

"Master, what are you doing here?" she asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Elise, you need blood. No matter how much you don't want to take it from them, you must take it. It is the blood that fuels us, and what makes us different from them. But you need to become stronger, you need to become more willing to violate other's lives in order to survive," I said as I pulled my dagger out and cut my wrist, blood instantly swelling from the surface of my skin. "Drink my blood as the night I made you. Drink my blood and become stronger."

"But master," she said hesitantly.

"Elise, do as your master commands. Drink and become infused with my own strength. When you become strong the way I am strong, then the blood won't call to you the way it does now, and you wont have to feed as much. You will only need blood when the hunger becomes terribly aggravating, and when you are in need to use your vampiric abilities. But now you are weak from starvation, and you need strength. Elise, drink my blood!"

She nodded and hesitated for a moment, her body not moving a single centimeter. After a long interval of time she slowly walked to me and took my arm into her grasp, the blood spilling onto her fingers. I could see it in her eyes, the hunger that pained her and the desire to drink.

Placing her lips to my wrist she began to lick at the wound, the blood filling her mouth with my own life force. At first she was timid about it, only licking gently at my skin, but the instinct snapped in her and she pressed her lips hard against my gash. She began to suck at the cut, drawing blood out faster than it would come on its own. My own strength began to give out as my legs became weak and made me fall beneath her as she rose above me, her eyes fully open and exposing the full redness of her pupils. In the last moments of her draining me it seemed her eyes became pure blood, red tears crawling down the sides of her cheeks.

When she could not drink another droplet of my blood she released my arm from her grasp, my body falling limp to the ground. She stared at me for a moment, a look of confusion on her eyes. She did not understand how I could have become so weak, how her powerful master was reduced to a limp wraith.

Then it hit her. Draining me of my blood took my own strength out of me, turning me into a skeleton with skin and large eyes popping out of the skull. She became terrified that I might die from such a large amount of lost blood, and she tried to force me to drink her blood, her wrist cut open by her tooth.

"Master, drink," she said as she fell to her knees and rested her arm underneath my head, her wounded hand placed to my lips.

"Elise, do you understand now?" I asked, pushing away her wrist and standing up. "In order to take blood, the source must lose its energy, and almost always, its life. I am eternal, and so I cannot die from you draining my blood; I can only become weakened. And though I am weak, I am still here, and you can see that. Blood is life: to take is to kill, and to take is to live."

"Yes," she sobbed as she aided me to my feet.

"Good, and so you have learned a lesson you should have learned many months ago. Blood is life for everything."

"Master, its life for you too, and your weak now. You need blood, now drink," she said, offering me her arm once more.

"Elise," I responded, waving her offer away. "I am fine for now. Right now I am more concerned with you. We have spent the past seven months in each other's company, and yet I know nothing of you. It never occurred for me to ask, but now that I have given you everything I can give you, I want you to give something to me. Elise, what is your past?"

The request seemed to surprise her, though she did not seem to be against the idea. I could tell her past wasn't an incredibly terrible thing, but I needed to know what it was that made her scared of death. The revulsion of death would prevent her from growing stronger in spirit.

It was buried in her mind, and the only way I could learn it would be for her to tell me.

"I'll tell you," she said as she took my skeleton into her grasp and jumped onto the roof of the building. "Its nothing special, really, but if you want to hear it then I will gladly tell it to you, master."


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry its taking me so long to move along in this story. I just need a bit of beggining middle before i can get to the good stuff! I wasnt eaxactly too happy with this chapter, i just wanted to show that even though Eilse has more of Raziel's blood in him, she is still childish. Read and review please

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: One Last Lesson **

She sat across from me in her apartment, the two of us buried in her large, cushioned armchairs. She rested for a moment in silent contemplation, trying to decide where and how to begin the tale that she had called 'nothing special.' I knew it was otherwise, as her story was surely the basis for her unwillingness to drink the blood, and the reason as to why death seemed to push her away the way it did.

"There is nothing special about my life story," she repeated as she looked to me and the eyes bulging from my skull.

"Does my appearance bother you?" I asked as I gazed my bony limbs, seeing how much of a wraith I had appeared. "I will drink if you want me to, if it will make me seem less repulsive."

"No Master," she said in a voice of surprise. She would not let her own discomforting thoughts be of an inconvenience to me. "I am fine with it, it just seems odd is all."

"Of coarse," I said and nodded, telling her to continue with her tale.

After an extended moment she began to speak again.

"I've always known the wealthy lifestyle, but unlike others that know richness, I do not live as if it were the only way to live. No, my parent have taught me that everything is valuable, and that not even the lowest of men do not hold something worthwhile in their hearts. It is only in the cold-blooded murderers, child rapists, and so on, that there is nothing to regard as precious."

She stopped and looked at her wrists, the veins visible on the surface of her skin.

"Elise, we kill because we need to kill," I told her. "There is no higher purpose than that. There is no grand explanation for what we are; we are simply murderers because we need to be murderers."

She nodded with a soft sigh, her hands clenched into fists.

"I know that Master Raziel. You have told me many times, and I don't need you to remind me what is constantly on my mind!"

"Well then," I said, my lips parting into a corpse smile, "I will not repeat myself again; but just the same, I don't want to feel that I _need _to tell you these things. Hesitance is the only thing that can stop our lives, and if we hesitate we can just as quickly perish."

"I wish you wouldn't be so cold," she whined, her nails digging into the arms of her chairs. "Why do you need to always be so harsh?"

"If I were not so callous then could you really learn these lessons of our blood? If my lessons were sympathetic then your mind would be at ease and relaxed, and that is not the state of mind I want you to have when learning from me. I want you to be serious and not so childish. Be immature in our spare time, but when it comes for serious matters then I expect you to have a serious attitude. Now calm yourself and tell me the story."

"Why should I?" she demanded of me as she removed herself from her chair and stood on the table before me. "I am a young vampire, and I've yet to become cold the way you are cold. I am still human at heart, but I dot know what you are."

"I am human as you are human. We are all human deep down on the inside, but just as there are humans who can be loving, there can be humans that are heartless; and we too can be heartless. But the difference between human and us is that we aren't. We are more than humans, and we can never be human again. Now calm yourself and let us move on."

"Raziel, you can kiss my ass!" she exclaimed as she jumped from the table and moved for the doorway. Before she could reach the door I appeared before her, looking as if I had come from the wall. She had not seen me transfer myself from one position to another without visible movement, and this honestly terrified her.

"Elise, sit!" I demanded as I took her by the wrist and walked her to the area where we sat moments ago.

"How can you be this strong when I have all of your blood?" she screamed while trying to free herself from my grasp.

"You may have my strength but you haven't a clue as to how you can use it," I replied as I threw her into the chair she sat in before. "I am ageless, and I have an idea of how to use my strength. I have true power, while you are still my fledgling and you have much to learn; lessons that will only be understood with age."

"But cant you teach me these things?" she begged in terror of my vampiric abilities. It seemed she thought I would obliterate her if she didn't choose the right words to speak.

"I can't teach you how to feel, Elise," I sighed and returned to my seat. "There are so many lessons you need to learn on your own, without my aide. It is near the end where my teachings will stop and you will have to surrender yourself to the teacher that is time for your vampiric education. It is only now that I ask you for your story, since soon you will be able to live without me."

"Master Raziel," she cried our as she leapt from her chair and fell into my lap, her arms around me. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to stop teaching me, and I don't want to live without you. Don't get angry at me, don't destroy me."

"Elise, I would never," I whispered. She looked up at me with tearful eyes and an appearance of fright. She still could not get past my appearance and my abilities.

"Master you need blood. Please, drink my blood."

"If it will please you, my darling," I said as I pulled her closer to me. "I will drink from you to regain my normal appearance, but after that I ask that you be composed and tell me your tale."

"Yes Master."

"Good."

Given her permission, I placed my bony fingers around her shoulders and nudged her head to the side with my own skull. With her neck exposed I did what I did when I first came across her: I sunk my teeth into her soft, smooth skin and drank the blood from her without abandon.


End file.
